


Rain

by jgfanfiction01



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:58:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jgfanfiction01/pseuds/jgfanfiction01
Summary: Sweet Pea drops off a book from Jughead to Archie. It's raining outside and Archie lets him inside until the rain subsides. A friendship starts, then a relationship.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Please comment. I thought others would think they would be a great couple. No such luck. There was not any fanfiction so I wrote the first.

I knock on Archie’s door. Why did I agree to do this?

_Three and a half miles and I’m already a wet rat_ , I thought shivering. I knock again, no luck.

“Fuck.” _What is he doing?_ It’s bad enough I stuck my neck out doing this favor; I know some nosy neighbor will see my wet figure and will call the police. I tapped my foot and debated whether to leave. Thankfully, Archie answered for me by bumbling down the stairs and opening the door. He quickly covered up his shock with a glare when he saw me. “What do you want?” I pulled the book out my jacket and handed it over. Archie beamed at me.

“Jughead said the earliest he could get this to me was tomorrow morning. How-?”

“He was whining about getting up early, so I did it so he’d shut up.” Archie features softened.

“Thanks.” I nodded my head and started toward my motorcycle.

“Wait-Do you want to wait inside ‘til the rain stops?”

I quickly (embarrassingly) said yes. He stepped back. I stepped inside and was greeted with hot air and the smell of pepperoni pizza. My stomach growled, Archie smirked. He took my jacket and pointed me toward the kitchen. I tore off my shoes and flew to the kitchen. Before I could grab a slice, Archie appeared behind me with some dry clothes. I changed quickly, he put my clothes in the wash.

“Do you want to watch Night of the Living Dead?” I gave a why-not shrug and went to the living room. Archie soon followed the pizza, chips, and two sodas. After he became settled he pressed play. I inhaled pizza and chips alike, entranced by the gray footage.


End file.
